Aurora
by M.L. Fox
Summary: Day 5 of Jihyun/MC Week: Fairy Tale. In a high school play of Sleeping Beauty, MC was the prince and Jihyun, the princess. All was fine until MC realised that there was a kiss involved at the end.


**Aurora**

Jaehee's shoulders flinched as the sound of an object clattering on the floor alerted her. Heart racing, she frowned and turned. There MC stood, pale and shocked. On the floor was the script Jaehee left her to read. With caution, she approached her friend. "MC?"

She faced her, eyes wide. "Jahee…"

 _What_? Jaehee picked up the script and turned it over. What tension she had in her body abated as she read the page. After, she replaced the script back in MC's hands. "The princess kisses the prince."

MC's cheeks reddened as she gripped the script. "Why?"

"Because that is the point: true love's kiss awakens the princess—prince, in this case."

"Isn't that Snow White?"

"It's Sleeping Beauty too," Jaehee chuckled. "How do _you_ think she awakened?"

With a grimace, MC lowered her head. The next time she spoke her voice was so soft that Jaehee had to lean close to hear her. "I don't know… fairy dust or something."

"No such thing."

"Really?"

"Yes." Jaehee couldn't describe MC's expression. There was a hint of panic in her eyes, yet her cheeks were a deep shade of tomato. During their conversation she was wringing the script to the point where small tears had marred the edges of the once pristine edge. A thought niggled the back of her mind. "They kiss and everybody lives happily ever after."

"But… I— _oh no_." The redness of her cheeks brightened before she covered her face. She shook her head so vigorously that Jaehee worried she'd hurt herself. "I didn't _know_ I have to kiss him! I can't do it!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew this story," Jaehee said. Perhaps she had been too hasty and pushy. MC accepted the role as a favour and considering the people involved including her seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Fairy tales weren't a part of my childhood." Her voice was muffled.

"You like him, don't you?" Jaehee guessed, smiling when MC raised her head. She now resembled a beet and though her eyes remained wide with panic there was a sparkle there that was all too familiar.

"Don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

"Is this not a good opportunity, then?"

"No." Pouting, MC opened the script to the page with the kiss scene—then, she closed again with a harsh sigh. "Does it _have_ to be an actual kiss? Can't it be a… uh… I don't know… forehead kiss or something?"

"This isn't kindergarten," Jaehee laughed. "This is the only kiss in the play. It has to be real."

"Does it?" she sighed.

Jaehee glanced at the notes sitting in wait on the table. There were inventory and requests she had to fill for the production team… but there was more time to complete them later. Right now, her friend needed help. She picked up her own copy of the script and stood by MC's side, opening it to the first page. "Shall we run lines?"

* * *

The entire rehearsal MC had her hand over her heart. Being the prince—princess, rather, her role was small. At first she thought it unusual, but after researching the fairy tale she understood who the story was really about. During the scenes that did not include her she stood just outside of the stage, watching senior Jihyun act so flawlessly the role of a cursed prince. Was there anything he couldn't do? During their scenes she was so nervous she was certain she'd faint, but he was so kind. He put her at ease with that gentle smile of his, assuring her that she'd be wonderful.

However, as the minutes passed the dreaded scene loomed close. The director then decided to take another break. Now, she was watching Jihyun walk around the stage, talking to so many people that approached him. He was so likeable and charming and handsome… it wasn't any wonder that he was popular. Behind him the stagehands wheeled in a bed and other props. Her chest twinged and she winced. "Am I having a heart attack?"

In that moment, Zen walked by. "What's wrong, babe?"

"I don't know… I feel weird."

"Is it nerves? You're doing well so far."

"It's not about the acting," she sighed, "and easy for you to say, you're born an actor."

"Oh wow." She glanced at Zen. He seemed to be having a moment: sniffling with his eyes closed and a delicate hand over his mouth. She couldn't help smiling. " _That_ … is the most honest thing anyone's ever said to me."

She chuckled. "All right."

Zen cracked one eye open and laughed too. Then, he patted her head. "You'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely—though, be gentle with our prince."

"Gentle?"

"Like you, he's quite shy." At that, Zen jogged off to the dressing rooms with a wave. "Behave!"

She blushed. "Zen!"

"Whenever you're ready, MC!"

She squeaked and flinched. Heart now jumping in her throat, her eyes scanned the stage. The stagehands had completed the setting and Jihyun now lied on the bed. From the audience sat the director and the scriptwriter, who gazed at her expectantly. She wanted to bolt. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply.

This was it.

After a few more deep breaths she stepped forward. Once the lights reached her she had immersed in her role. She said her lines, did what she had to do—though she couldn't remember what she did or said. Before she knew it she was by his side, hands pressed against the mattress. She looked down at his face, hearing the erratic rhythm of her heart in her ears.

He was gorgeous from afar; the kind of good looking that was allowed to be admired from a distance. Now she discovered that up close he was beautiful—definitely not fit for someone like her to gaze upon. Everything about him was so heavenly that it made sense why some people in her year cried over him— _not_ that she was crying over him now. She didn't know what to feel. It was amazing that his lashes matched his hair. But of course it did.

She bit her lips. She leaned close to him and time slowed. Every single thought flashed in her head like lightning, but at the same time her mind was blank. In the next few seconds she was going to kiss the boy she had liked ever since freshman year. It was a heady piece of reality she couldn't handle. It wasn't something she thought could happen to her.

She stared at him, gathering all the courage she could. Her gaze continued to drop to his lips. They were so close together now. Before, she could only look at him from afar despite sharing social circles. It didn't seem right for something like this to happen this way… he didn't even _like_ her.

Each second was an eternity melting into another. She just hovered over him, unable to bring herself to do what she needed. Then, he opened his eyes and cold shock jolted her body. Her heart pounded in her throat as he seemed to come _closer_ to her. What was he doing? Why was he bringing himself closer? Wait— _wait_ … oh no. Oh, _no_ —what was she going to do!?

BAM!

Pain exploded in her head and she staggered back. Tears escaped from the corners of her eyes as she crouched down and gripped her head in her hands. She heard people running on the stage, but she couldn't concentrate with her brain vibrating in pain. "Owowow…"

"MC!" there was a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She glanced up and nearly fell over at the sight of Jihyun's face so close to her. However, what pain and panic she felt dissipated at the sight of the bright red spot on his forehead. "A-are _you_?"

"It hurts," he smiled, "but I'm more worried about you."

Behind him, she saw the director and scriptwriter hurrying toward them. Her face reddened as embarrassment flooded her whole body. God, what had she done? She shot to her feet, backing away when Jihyun reached out to her. "I'm okay! Don't worry about me—" in her rush she slipped and fell. Everyone cried in sympathy and worry—Jihyun winced. She stood again. This was too humiliating. "I'm okay! I'm okay—I'm going to just… uhm… the infirmary! Yeah, I'll go. I'll do that—I'll go don'tworryaboutmekeepgoingyou'redoinggreat!" she turned from him and sped off. As she ran from the stage and towards the exit she shook her head in shame. Every detail of the incident replayed in her head. She was so _uncool_.

How could she ever face him again after this?

* * *

 **Notes:**

1\. You can find more lovely Jihyun/MC creations at the **jihyunmcweek** blog.

2\. Originally posted on Tumblr on 13/04/2018


End file.
